San Japan with Japan san and America
by TheOtakuActress
Summary: When Japan takes America to a super secret special place, he doesnt know what to think. How will he react when he finds that he's been taken to his very first anime convention? The convention is a real one, and it's super fun! Japan and America best-friendship fic. The image is used with permission- owned by JammerLea on DA. I dont own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

"….. I hope Japan gets back here soon. I don't even know what this is about…."

America was confused, but pleasantly so. His best friend in the entire world (other than Tony) had taken him to a super special secret place! But the hero was still confused as to what the event was about, and why a boy was wearing a sailor moon outfit.

Wait a minute…..

Alfred F. Jones could only stare as the boy walked past him into the hotel he was currently standing in front of. In fact, he was so busy wondering about what Japan had planned that he didn't even take in his surroundings!

Glancing around, America noticed that there were so many people in so many different types of costumes. Some had Japanese uniforms on, others were wearing long, blue-ish wigs, and some had these strange horns on their head. Lots of them were carrying various items, from swords to those plushie things Japan had hidden in his closet (**A/n**: he didn't know that America had seen it, so please keep this secret to yourselves, readers.) Honestly, it was really cool. These people obviously didn't care what others around them thought, judging by the looks on the bystanders' faces and their lack of attention toward them. Some of them even took pictures with the costumed kids! And adults, America noticed. Looking around some more, America noticed they were in Texas, on the river walk in San Antonio. America wasn't left to wonder anymore, however, because Japan was already making his way back to him.

"Sorry to make you wait, America-kun. But that line was so long, and then I saw a Hatsune Miku cosplayer, and I had to take a picture of her."

" 's okay, dude. Where are we, anyway? What's with the people in these awesome getups? " America asked his friend.

In response, Japan handed him a badge. Looking at the cute artwork, America noticed two things: one, his name was on it, and two, that the event was called San Japan. Seeing as how Japan had put on the badge, America did as well. But as soon as he had done so, he bombarded Japan with so many questions.

"San japan? What is this, Japan? Do you run it? Did they get the honorific-thingy wrong? Because I've been learning about your culture, because we're totally best friends and everything, and I know for a fact that the 'san' goes after your name! oh wait, dude, you didn't change it did you? Why would you change it I liked it the way it was before change it back, dude!"

"America- kun, please calm down, I'll explain once we're out of the sun-"

"dude! That's right we're in Texas, and its blaring heat right now! We gotta get inside!"

(**A/n:** Texas is sooo hottt, but it's usually perfect when I go for the convention. :D )

Grabbing Japan's hand and ignoring the small blush on his face, America rushed into the building that all the other- what had Japan called it? Oh yeah, crossplayers- were going into. Soon they were out of the heat, and America was back to his previous questioning.

"why are there so many crossplayers, Japan? What are they anyway? Is it some new thing hipsters are doing? Because hipsters aren't hipsters anymore, because being a hipster is starting to become mainstream, and they don't go for anything mainstream-hmpp!"

America's monologue of questions was cut short as japan stuffed his mouth with some lemon bread. Japan used Alfred's momentary silence to answer his questions, and to-hopefully- prevent any more from being asked.

" America-kun, we are here at an anime convention. I've heard from the internet that America-kun's conventions are as pleasant as mine. So I decide to introduce you to another part of my culture, here in your own home." Japan told him. America soaked up the information like a sponge, his smile getting bigger and adding a twinkle to his eye.

"Dude! I've been wondering about anime- that is what dragon ball z and that sailor moony chick are, right? Dude! If I'd have known that those were anime I would've looked into this more long ago!" Alfred practically screamed. His loud voice was attracting attention from the other con-goers, but of course, that's what con-goers do.

"Glad to hear that, America-kun. Would you like to begin looking around? If you have any questions, please ask…just not so loud…" Japan told him as they began to walk towards the escalators.

"Yeah, dude! What's crossplaying, and why is almost everyone doing it? "

Japan blushed lightly at America's mispronunciation. "It's cosplay, America-kun, not crossplay. That's completely different."

"Oh! Okay, well what are both of them?"

"Cosplay is when fans dress up as their favorite characters from anime, manga, video games, or other 'fandoms.' It comes from the words 'costume' and 'play.'"

"So, really, like Halloween for anime fans?"

"Somewhat, yes, America-kun."

"Awesome, dude, so I've already done it! Hahahaha! Okay, so what's crossplay?"

"Crossplay is when someone dresses up as a character of the opposite gender."

"Whoa! Dude that's hardcore fan worship. So that dude I saw in the sailor moony outfit is a crossplayer?"

"Indeed, America-kun."

"Wow…..so what are fandoms?"

"Good question, America-kun…how about I show you what it is, instead?"

Japan received an answer via an extremely loud and happy "awesome!" again, the con-goers stopped and stared, but also again, it's just what they do.

**Next time on Dragon Ball- oh wait…..um, next up is: Japan taking America to his first panel! Will he learn what fandoms are? What shall become of the sailor "moony" crossplayer? Tune in next time to find out! Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

It took the boys not very long to find the first panel- a simple little introduction to what anime is. The line was short when they got there, so they didn't have to wait too long. (Which was good for Japan-America may be his best friend, but that didn't mean he was okay with his excessive whining.)

Happily seated inside the room, America observed the other people in room. Kids and adults alike were in costumes, geeking out together without a care in the world. It was nice, America noted. He knew that kids were made fun of in some places for liking stuff like this. He voiced his opinion to his dark haired friend.

Japan smiled at his friend. "Hai, America-kun. You are right- that's why I love anime conventions. In my home, so many are ridiculed and scorned for their hobbies, and they have to hide their interests -even from their own best friends. So I enjoy how happy and lively these events are, for everyone here."

"Dude, that's touching. No joke, now I'm even more pumped for this! So what's this thing for? Panel, was it?"

"Indeed. Panels are small events at conventions focused usually on one topic or anime. This particular one is an introduction to what the convention is all about. Typically it's for newbie anime fans or friends of the con-goers, and in some cases the parents of kids who are anime fans."

"Cool, dude. So we just chill and let them teach us all about it?"

"Pretty much."

"Awesome, dude! "

Japan smiled again, but his focus was pulled towards the hosts of the panel, a young boy and girl in cosplay.

The young girl, dressed as Rose Tyler from _Doctor Who, _moved directly in front of the room. Smiling, she greeted the con-goers and began the panel.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to San Japan! We hope you enjoy the convention, and have lots of fun here!_"_

Her companion, a young man dressed as the 10th Doctor, stood next to her, and started up an internet tab on a projector.

"Hope you all find this convention, and these fandoms, to be _fantastic_!"

"Duddddeeeeeee….. This is blowing my mind!"

"Glad to see that, America-kun. Now-"

"Who knew that fandoms were so….massive! Those fans are crazy! In a good way, though."

"They are called fandoms for a reason…."

"That website, Tumblr, was it? Is it only for fandoms?"

"It seems like that most of the time, but it's for anything, really."

"Well those fandoms looked amazing! Like, those people-no, cosplayers! They were from the Doctor Who fandom! And all those others….so that means all these cosplayers belong to fandoms! Various or otherwise! Man, Japan, I'm learning fast! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Japan made a noise that was a mix between a sigh and a small chuckle. He was glad that America was learning and enjoying his culture…. But he was also upset that the staff decided to use Tumblr as the source of "fandom 101" as America was already referring it to. The poor young man's life was sure to be ruined after this….

"JAPAN! DUDE WAKEY WAKEY!"

Japan snapped out of his daydreams, thanks to his best friends extremely loud vocals. Glaring at the American, he noticed that they had wandered to the artist alley from the panel room. America looked eagerly at the different tables, and the wonderful art and creations made by the sellers. He looked at Japan , his blue eyes excited , and practically begged to go see. Japan laughed at his impatientness, and waved him off. With a "Whoop!" America was running towards the nearest table.

"Hey, hey, did you make all of these? " America was at a table with badges of various characters, along with buttons and the like.

The cosplayer in charge, a pretty young lady dressed as the VOCALOID SeeU, blushed and nodded. America's grin got wider, and he began to look at the badges with earnest. At the same time, another young girl, dressed as the VOCALOID Aoki Lapis, came up to the SeeU, carrying sodas.

"Heya, Cinda, sorry I took forever. There was this Sherlock cosplayer right in front of me haha, I had to take a pic. Here's your drink. How's the sales so far?"

It was then that the girl saw America and Japan in front of the table. Breaking out in a grin, she immediately went into what Cinda deemed "seller mode."

"Welcome, gents! Please, take your time and feel free to ask me any questions. I'm Misa and this is Cinda, and together we make up Artistically Unknown Productions!" She smiled warmly at the both of them.

"Well, thanks! Man, these are amazing, you two should be proud! They are from fandoms, right?" America asked with confusion clear on his face. He was still so new to this…

Both laughed, and nodded. Cinda turned to help Japan, as he was ready to buy a badge that said, " Free hugs? Try free glomps." She usually left the talking to Misa, since the other was used to talking to strangers at conventions. Now was one of those times.

"Yeah, all of them are. We haven't tried for original characters, yet. Maybe next year. But you, my friend, have the look of a noob. First ever convention?"

America blushed slightly, but nodded when he noted that Misa wasn't making fun of him. She smiled again, and said," Hey, don't worry, mostly everyone was at their first one. Relax, have fun! That's the real purpose of these, anyway. And yeah, every anime, manga, video game, book, or regular TV show is considered a fandom if it has actual fans, not just people who watch it when there is nothing else on. Simple, right?"

America nodded, happy to have met such awesome people already. "Thanks, really girl, for being so nice. In fact, everyone I've seen so far has been nice- you, Cinda, the Doctor people (at that Misa smiled, _Doctor Who_ being her latest obsession), and Ja-Kiku here!"

"Alfred-kun, I was with you to begin with-"

"You still count, okay?"

Both girls giggled at the friends. Misa started, "Well, thankies, darling. I will tell you, though, not everyone is nice at things like this. As much as there are awesome people here, there are haters, too. Which really doesn't make any sense, seeing as you have to pay to get in here-"

"WOW REALLY? A fat girl like you, dressing as a VOCALOID?" haughty laughter reached the Artistically Unknown table, and all the people there looked at the source. Misa rolled her eyes, the target of the cruel words.

"Really, Carlos, do you have to be a douche? I can't help that I'm overweight, just leave me alone." Her words were strong, and her expression stone. She was used to people looking down at her for her weight.

"Yeah! Just leave her alone!" Cinda proclaimed, shocking all except her best friend. She made a protective stance slightly in front of Misa. Con-goers started to slow down around them. Some simply curious, others waiting for a fight, and more than those two together waiting to step in.

America instantly was on guard. Japan sighed, hoping that they wouldn't have had to see this until at least Sunday.

The boy looked about ready to argue back when Misa turned back to her customers.

"Alfred, was it?" She asked.

America looked up at the use of his human name. "Yeah, that's me."

She smiled sadly, and said, "Look closely, as you are about to witness the actions of your very first convention hater!"

**Next time: what will America and Japan do about Misa and Cinda's situation? Will the two girls become friends with our nations? What will happen to our "convention hater?" Why did Japan buy that badge? Tune in next chapter to find out!**

_**Thanks all who read my story so far! And to the nice anons, or anon if you are the same person, for the reviews! It makes me want to write more ^^ the two girls in this story are based on myself and one of my best friends (all will have a cameo I decided). Can you guess which one is me? ;) I hope you enjoyed reading, please review! And remember that I do not own Hetalia or San Japan- however, Cinda and I do own Artistically Unknown Productions, we are the co-creators of it. We cosplay and have plans for cosplay videos and skits. Again, thanks so much for reading! Love you all! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, readers, sorry for the wait! I've been working on a skit with Cinda that we are performing at San Japan this year, so I've been focused on that. Thanks for the reviews, and favorites! You guys are wonderful. Here's the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America looked at the girl with surprise and worry in his eyes. He was about to tell her something when Japan took ahold of his arm. Looking at his friend, Japan shook his head, as if to tell him not to interfere. He whispered softly, "Not yet, America-kun."

America just stared at Japan, until the haughty boy's voice reached his ears.

"I'm simply stating the truth. Would you rather I lie to your face?"

"I'd rather you not say anything, Carlos. Just leave us alone, okay?"

Carlos starting to laugh, annoying the girls of A.U. Productions and the two nations, not to mention many con-goers around them. "Well, where is the fun in that?"

Misa was starting to get upset, though you couldn't tell unless you really stared at her. Or, of course, if you were her best friend.

"Listen, Carlos, you have ten seconds to leave before I _make _you. You have no right to insult her, or anyone else. Besides, your cosplay is _completely disgraceful_. Who are you trying to be, anyway? It's nothing I've ever seen, and I've been an otaku for a looongg, long time."

America was momentarily confused over the word _otaku_, but he didn't dwell on it. He couldn't let his cruel boy to continue to hurt these nice girls- what kind of hero would he be if he did that?

Our hero turned to Japan as the haughty boy continued to argue. He whispered to his friend. "Japan- I have a plan! It's just a distraction, but I need you to get a manager or worker or something here in the meantime."

Japan nodded, and turned to find a staff member.

Facing once again toward the nuisance, America spotted Misa glancing at him. He mouthed the words "I got this" and winked at her. Smiling softly, Misa nodded and gave him a discrete thumbs up.

America walked in between Cinda and Carlos, whose argument was growing by the second, and did what every fujoshi at the convention wanted to see.

He took off his shirt.

The reaction was instant: blood shot out of the nose of every girl in the area, and a fair amount of the boys. Cameras flashed at an inhuman rate, and many a slip of paper was thrown at him with telephone numbers on them. But the most important reaction was that Carlos had stopped yelling at the girls. In fact, it seems that everything in his body had just… stopped.

America was totally cool with that.

Meanwhile, Misa was snapping pictures and Japan had returned with a staff member, only to freeze upon seeing America's unclothed chest. When his friend had mentioned that he had a distraction planned, this was not it…. Not even remotely close.

"Alfred- kun! Wha- what are you doing?" A nervous Japan approached the young hero.

"Ah! Japan, you're back! Dude you totally missed it! My awesome plan _completely_ worked! No one can stand up to the Hero!"

Japan opened his mouth to tell America something (no doubt that he couldn't take his shirt off as a diversion) but he stopped when he noticed his friend looking at the girls. America had the goofiest grin on his face, and the girls looked absolutely delighted at their "hero."

The two nations turned to their friends and were showered with hugs and praises, especially from Misa (seeing as Cinda was becoming quiet again.) "Really, Alfred, thank you. I've never met someone like you- and as a token of gratitude, take any badge you want, free of charge!" Both girls nodded in earnest at America's humble mumble of "no."

Grinning, America was ready to give in when he remembered the boy. He turned to see him being scolded by both a staff member and-

….the Sailor Moony crossplayer?

**Next: The Sailor Moony crossplayer is back! What is his role, and what adventure is next for the duo?**

_**Okay, anon, I hope you enjoy this next part! :D I, in all honesty, was just going to forget about the crossplayer, but I can tell how much you want it, so he's back! I know this is a very short chapter, but chapter four is being written as we speak and should be up and ready-to-read within the week. Thanks again for all the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, dear readers! (: I'm thankful for everyone who reads and reviews- you give me an inspiration that can't be matched, so thank you! I won't take your time, please enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan, or any anime/manga/fandom mentioned in this story. I own only original characters, story plot and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America could only stare at the crossplayer, unable to comprehend the situation.

"How-"

"CARLOS WHATEVER-YOU-LAST-NAME-IS! HOW DARE YOU TREAT THESE GIRLS LIKE THAT!"

Carlos Whatever-his-last name-was paled at the other boys words, making America giggle until he realized that Sailor Moony was looking at him. If America had been truly paying attention, he would've noticed the completely uke-ish pose the crossplayer had going. But he didn't (that bridge has yet to be crossed on his anime convention adventure).

"I'm so sorry, dear shirtless hero, for my friend's stupidity. I promise he will not bother you or your friends ever again."

America blushed as he realized that he was still bare chested. Thankfully, Japan had his shirt in hand and gave it him. Unfortunately for the fangirls/boys, this meant their little show was over.

They decided to voice their opinion, and many groans were heard as America put his shirt back on. America blushed when he finally noticed them all, and what they were doing.

"….Japan?"

"Yes, America-kun?"

"Was that another of that 'Convention Experience' things that panel told us about?"

"Yes, America-kun, yes it is,"

"…okay then…"

The girls, who had been listening to their conversation, busted out laughing. The two nations glanced at them, then at each other, and proceeded to laugh themselves. The little moment was soon over, as the passerbys crowded around them, asking for pictures, babies, and how much badges cost. Artistically Unknown gained many fans, and America and Japan were content to wear "Convention hero" badges. They had the chibi versions of the Avengers on them, a mutual obsession between the two friends.

"Dude! Misa, Cinda, this is the coolest thing ever! I love it- what about you Japan?"

"Yes, I admire them as well. Arigato, girls."

The two friends blushed and smiled widely, and exchanged more hugs, seeing as how their business was booming and the boys were ready to check out more of the con.

"If you need anything, text us- we slipped our number in your badges. Sneaky, eh?" Cinda nodded and laughed along with her friend.

"Hahahaha! That's great- well thanks again! And it's no problem at all about helping you out- he won't be hurting anyone else in this con, I can tell."

The four of them (and the fanclubs of both A.U. Productions and the nations) turned to see Carlos being dragged by the angry Sailor Moony crossplayer. Unfortunately for the young nuisance, he was given to a Pyramid Head cosplayer and was continued to be dragged out of the con. The Sailor Moony crossplayer watched him go with a sadistic grin, similar to the ones Misa and Cinda were sporting, before making a beeline to the table.

"Once again, I really want to apologize, everyone."

"It's okay."

"Yeah it all worked out."

"No need to apologize."

"Have my babies!

"Um…everyone, I think he was talking to _us_…."

Misa stated, all of them staring at the groups of people around that answered for them. The crowd was silent until someone muttered, "Awkward" and most of them dispersed.

Sighing, the Sailor Moony ran his hand through his hair. Noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a wig, America had to ask the burning question he had hidden.

"Dude?"

The crossplayer looked at him, amusement in his eyes. He could tell what America was ready to ask him. "Yes?"

"Not to be rude or anything, because you're rocking the outfit, but why exactly are you dressed up as a girl?"

The crossplayer smiled. "I get it all the time- there is no problem. I'm Carlos' cousin, and when we were younger he pulled a prank on me and I had to wear girl's clothing. It wasn't that bad. I don't like it as an everyday thing, but if girls can dress up as guys at things like this, why can't I do the same?"

America grinned. "Dude, that takes guts, I commend you! Hahahaha!"

At the end of the little conversation, Misa and Cinda were clapping, while Japan had a small bit of pride in his normally dull eyes, both for the young man's courage and for America for being so open-minded.

"So what's going to happen to your cousin-thingy? Who was that…thing y that took him away?"

"Oh, Pyramid Head? You don't know him?"

America blushed and mumbled, "I'm new to a lot of this…"

At this the Sailor Moony perked up. "Oh, pop culture shock? Don't worry, you'll be fine. As for the character, he's from a video game. He has a rather…disturbing….reputation, but the guy cosplaying him is my older brother. He's going to take him back to the other hotel, he won't be returning anytime soon."

"Oh, so no Silent Hill action? None at all?"

Both boys turned to look at Misa, excitement in her eyes but disappointment in her voice. Cinda was blushing, waiting for an answer, and japan was shaking his head.

"Silent Hill action?"

"I'll explain later Alfred-kun, we really should get going-"

"Oh! Okay, well dude and ladies, we'll see you guys around"

The three smiled at their new friends and nodded. "Oh! Before I forget, when you go to the dealer's room and see T+D's little shop of stuff, tell them about us, and you'll get a discount. They're also our best friends, so it's all good. Have fun dudes!"

Taking the message to heart, the two friends wandered away.

"Well, that was certainly an unforgettable start to our weekend!"

"But it technically started at the panel-"

"Dude, you're totally ruining the moment." America draped his arm around Japan's shoulders. "Just relax, enjoy what we have so far!" Japan smiled up at his best friend.

"So, America-kun, what would you like to check out next?"

"Hmm… well, I'm honestly clueless about what to do next, and this good-for-nothing-author is no help…"

"Author?"

"It's nothing, nothing."

"Okay…"

"Well, how about we check out that-dealer's room, right?"

"That sounds fine to me America-kun."

A new destination in mind, the two headed off the where they thought the dealers room was.

"Um, America-kun… it's this way."

"I totally knew that dude! Stupid author…"

"Author?"

"IT'S NOTHING!"

**Next: the dealer's room! Will America buy anything? Will japan understand who this "Author" is that America speaks of? Tune in next time to find out!**

_**Thanks all reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys make me happy :D so, to celebrate, is there anything anyone would like to see in this fanfic? Please be aware that I can't use everything (I'm doubting I'll get anything anyway) but I'll try my best. Hope you liked it, thanks again for reading!**_


	5. Intermission Chapter and Memo

_**Hello my readers! This is a tiny intermission chap, intended to give you this message. **_

_**If you are attending San Japan Mach 5 tomorrow, look for me! I'll be cosplaying America on Friday. :D it's the convention that the one in this story is based on. The con is so much fun, I recommend it. I suppose that's it, lol XD**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan, or any anime/manga/fandom used in this story. I own only original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America and Japan were sitting in the lobby of the con's hotel, content with eating their snacks and watching all the people go by. America had, of course, his trusty hamburgers while Japan was munching on various snacks from his home. That included Pocky.

A couple of minutes had gone by before America turned to ask Japan something. But his question was lost as he stared at the little snack Japan was nibbling on.

He…couldn't keep his eyes off of it…. It looked so amazing, the chocolate looked so delicious…

"America-kun? America-kun!"

Japan's voice interrupted America's daydreams. Wiping off the small amount of drool he had on the corner of his mouth, America ignored whatever Japan was trying to tell him to ask, "What is that?"

Japan looked at America annoyed, but simply sighed before pulling out a fresh Pocky stick. "This, America-kun, is Pocky. It is a yummy snack from back home and many who like anime like this as well."

"Dude, you have to let me try one. Please dude, please!"

"Sure America-kun- you would've had this sooner if you hadn't ignored me."

America blushed and smiled sheepishly. Japan chuckled before handing one to his friend.

America stared at the snack, mesmerized for a second before devouring the delicious snack (although he looked like a kitten when he did.) Instantly his face brightened, and a huge smiled appeared on his face.

"Japan! This is amazing! I love it!"

Japan smiled and surrendered his box


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again, my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the little intermission one as well. It's intended to fit into any gap, so wherever you see fit, that's when it happened! Thank you for the awesome reviews, favs, and follows.**_

_**Btw, San Japan was so much fun! I had a great time, and I'm already getting ready for next year. I seriously recommend it, fellow fanatics! ^^ **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan, or any anime/manga/fandom used in this story. I own only original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

"So, this is the dealer's room?"

"Yes, it is."

"Daaaammmnnn…."

The two nations had just entered the dealer's room, a huge area filled to the brim with booths and sellers. All around were plushies, figures, and hats of various colors. Shelves filled with manga, and shelves more filled with anime. Happy con-goers were buzzing about, trying to find hidden treasures or the best limited-edition items.

America was a little shocked- it was incredible, this place! You could probably find anything, and according to Japan, the pricing wasn't too bad. He couldn't wait to find something interesting!

"Yo, dude, what're we standing around here for? Let's go see what we can find!" America said (more like shouted) as he grabbed his bff's hand and pulling him further into the room. Japan could only smile.

They spent who knew how long in the beginning part of the dealer's room. America was having a blast looking at figurines, asking Japan questions over what anime they were from, what gender they were, or why anyone would want to remove the figure's clothes. Japan answered all of them correctly (only omitting the last one- nothing would make the strangely oblivious America understand _that_.) Afterwards, America would be in awe of Japan's knowledge and praise him for a couple of minutes. It was a nice cycle that repeated during their journey into the deeps of the dealer's room.

By the time they reached the end, Japan's messenger bag was filled to the brim with various things- doujinshi, figures, anime DVDS, manga. America had purchased a couple of plushies, mostly from the anime _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ("um, why those, America-kun…." "Because they're so flippin' cute dude! And according to the guy, these girls kick ass!"), some key chains, and volume one of _Black Butler_. The two still hadn't found the sellers the girls had mentioned, however. Even though they had accumulated a lot of items already, they wanted to see what was so special about the one recommended to them.

Then they saw it- a colorful and lively booth, stocked with more anime items than they could count. No wonder it was all the way in the back- they obviously had it _all_. The lines weren't long at, judging by the fact that the workers were fast and efficient.

"Dude…."

"I know, America-kun…."

Just as they were soaking in the area they heard a voice.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you two there!"

The loud voice brought the two out of their little worlds. The owner of the voice was one of the owners of the booth- Tali, a young and pretty girl with nice curves and long hair. She was dressed in steampunk clothes, not that America understood that. It was nothing that had come up before. He'll have to ask Japan after they are done shopping.

"Hello, gentlemen, welcome to T+D's Little Shop of Stuff!"

America grinned widely- so this was what Misa was talking about. "Yo! Your friends recommended us here, so we came!"

Tali giggled at the excited man. "Oh yeah, Misa already texted us about you two. What can we help you with? We heard from some customers that you helped our friends from a troll. Thanks a lot for that."

America's face went from jolly to totally confused. "A troll? Um, no it was just a really mean dude." _'Please don't be like England!'_ he thought.

This time it was Japan that giggled. "Alfred-kun, a troll is a person who hates on things, or purposely acts mean towards people." America made this completely hilarious face at the realization, making Japan and Tali straight out laugh.

After the fit of laughter at poor America's confusion- or rather, lack of convention knowledge- Tali went into her "seller mode," something she picked up from Misa.

"Well boys, as you can see, we here at the shop sell many varieties of items, as well as some handmade crafts and cosplays. Not only that, but we have some connections to other, bigger sellers. So please, take a look around and ask me or Danny if you need any assistance." She told them, giving a sweet little smile at the end.

"Danny?"

"Oh, that's right! Silly me, I didn't even introduce you to Danny yet!"

Tali ran off to get the other owner, leaving the two nations to look around. She came back shortly, accompanied by a short cosplayer in a trench coat. (Unknown to America, this cosplay was Castiel from _Supernatural_)

"Hello, gentlemen! I'm Danny, nice to meet you!" Danny, the cosplayer, introduced himself. Well, it could be a girl, but America was dead set on Danny being a boy. Or maybe….? America was confusing himself more and more by the second, so he decided to settle on "gender-neutral chibi thing." Yeah! That sounded great!

Snapping to his senses, America greeted Danny. "So, dealer's, huh?" He asked, as a conversation starter.

"Yeah! We both know how to create stuff, and we both wanted to start a business, so we thought- what the hay? Let's do it!" Danny told them, with much enthusiasm and chibi arm-wiggling.

"That's impressive, Danny-kun, Tali-chan. I wish for you to continue to be successful in the future," said Japan, with a little bow.

"Thanks, man! It means a lot!" They both said at the same time.

"Well, boys, take a lot around! Feel free to check out the merchandise!"

Nodding, the nations did that. And for the record, "little shop of stuff" was understatement of the year. Japan and America spent forever in their area, checking out the anime merchandise, as well as the awesome cosplay pieces and handmade crafts. At the end, they managed not only to blow all their money, but to get some cosplay items. After seeing all the cosplayers, how could he _not _want to dress up? He was half tempted to get a sailor uniform, just to see what it was like, but Japan told him he wasn't ready for it.("Dude, how did you know I was thinking about it?!" "Because, Alfred-kun, no noob like you stares _that hard _at a sailor uniform. Also, your face is like an open book.") Content with their purchases, the two waved goodbye to Tali and Danny as they left the dealer's room.

"Yo Japan, that seemed to go well!"

"Indeed, America-kun"

They walked out of the room, looking at all the cosplayers and happy people geeking out. Making their way back to the hotel that Japan booked, there were no attempts at conversation. It seemed like they were both content to travel in silence.

"So when do you think I'll be ready, Japan?"

….Or maybe not.

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I was writing it when the con came, and I lost a bit of plot, so please forgive me! As for the reviews I've received- thanks so much! As well for favs and follows! XD**_

_**School is about to start for me, so please forgive the lack of updates (even though I'm horrible about updating anyway….) I will continue this, and I'm hoping for about 10 chapters. Anyone have anything they would like to see? Please give me suggestions! I'm improving this, just like in my drama class! XD lol not really, but I'm curious to know what you guys would like. Again, Thanks so much for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello once again my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Here's another one for you! ^^ I'm going to try to include some of my own experiences from San Japan here- I'm going to be attending next year as well. It's so fun; you should all attempt to go! **_

_**As I told a dear reader, some of the upcoming updates will be like the intermission chapter- short segments of random activities the two are going to do. Panels, maybe taking pictures of cosplayers, reading manga, things of that nature. I hope you don't mind- it's because I'm starting school and I don't want to stop writing but at the same time I won't **__**have **__**time to write long chapters. So if anyone has a suggestion of what they would like to see, please feel free to tell me! ^^ Thank you for reading this far- enjoy the chapter! Btw- \*3*/ that symbol stands for a time skip, or location change. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan, or any anime/manga/fandom used in this story. I own only original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America and Japan dropped off their purchases in their hotel room before flopping on their respective beds. America was babbling about how he couldn't wait to wear their cosplays the next day, and also something about his nose. Japan wasn't focused: he was looking at the convention schedule that was conveniently located on his tablet. Searching, he noticed that there were many panels that would interest both him and America.

"So, Japan, what exactly are you doing?"

Japan looked at America. His doof of a friend was lying on his back with his head over the bedside, making it so that Japan looked upside down. He was getting bored and wanted to head back to the con.

"I'm looking up what is going on at the con for later- they have some more panels, some that both you and I would like-"

"So what are we waiting for, dude? Let's go right now!"

America was up on his feet faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August, pulling on Japan's sleeve to get him to get up. "W-wait, America-kun. The first one doesn't start for another hour and a half-"

"But didn't those Doctor people say that lines get _really_ long _really_ fast at the _really_ popular panels?"

"Yes, America-kun, but we have Gold Passes!"

"Annndddd….?"

"Gold Passes mean we get first in line privileges! "

America stared dumbly at Japan, lowering his arm. "Well, why didn't you say so, Japan?"

"The badge is huge- how could you not have realized it?"

America once again looked at Japan dumbly, before noticing his gold pass. Sure enough, it was big, and had the words "GOLD PASS" on it. America looked at Japan with his "apology face" but Japan just glared at him before returning to his tablet.

"Well, we can go look at some photo shoots before going to the panel."

"Photo shoots? Is that where a whole bunch of cosplayers take pics?"

"Yes, but they're typically from the same fandom."

"Cooooool."

"Do you wish to go see them, America-kun?"

America was out of the hotel room before Japan had time to look at him. Sighing at the younger's rambunctious attitude. He gathered his messenger bag, now devoid of dealer's room purchases. He locked up their room, slightly glaring at the bouncing America. But really, who could blame him for being so excited? It was his first ever convention!

**\*3*/**

"Dude….these people look awesome!"

America said with awe, looking around in the info area of the convention. The large area served as a place for con-goers to crash for a bit, as well as to ask the info desk for help, and the biggest- the photo shoot area. At this moment, however, is seemed to only be filled with the cosplayers and a few extra people. More than likely there to also take pictures. The cosplayers were all from the _Legend of Zelda_ fandom. (America would know- he was a huge fan of the games!) There were Links as far as the eye could see, a couple of Ganondorfs and Zeldas, and a few Midna cosplayers as well. Girls and boys dressed in homemade cosplays, last minute closet cosplays, or elaborate costumes purchased on the internet. As much as there were teenagers and young adults, there were children. Little boys in Link costumes, and small girls dressed as Princess Zelda. Many of them were together and playing, as their parents watched over them and laughed. Some of their parents were even dressed up! America couldn't believe it, how awesome it was that an entire family could geek out and bond in this way. He loved the entire thing, all of it.

"You like it, don't you, America-kun?"

Surprised, America turned to see Japan smiling at him. "Like I said earlier, you're like an open book to me." At that America laughed, before nodding at him. "It's really cool to see friends and parents like this. More often than not, families can bond over the exact same thing. So this is nice! Ya know, Japan?"

"Indeed, America-kun."

They quieted down as they noticed that the photo shoot was set to begin. America didn't know how, but all of the cosplayers managed to be seen in the photos. Japan was snapping photos nonstop, as were many others. The cosplayers made various poses, from silly ones to battle stances copied exactly from the game. A couple of pics were centered only with similar characters, first the Links, then the Zeldas, and so on and so forth. It continued in this fashion for a while- cosplayers posing, Japan and various others snapping away at their cameras, and America in awe of everything.

Soon enough, the photo shoot ended, and America and Japan were making their way towards the panel. Both of them were looking at the pictures Japan took. America noted that they all looked amazing. Maybe this was a hobby of Japan's? And here he thought he only liked to sense the mood and refrain from speaking!

"So Japan, what's this panel about?" America asked after looking at all the pictures. And there were a lot, so by the time they were finished, they were already waiting in line.

"It's about the video game the cosplayers were from- as I understand, you're already familiar with it, so I thought it best we come to this. The only other one available at this time was a panel on helping fangirls deal with the BBC Sherlock's Reichenbach episode. I figured you wouldn't care to go to that one, so-"

"Did _you_ want to go to it?"

Japan sputtered incoherently and blushed, "No- no, America-kun, don't be a _baka_."

"Oh, okay, dude." America didn't understand Japan's sudden need for defense. Something didn't seem right about it, but whatever.

"Well, I do like Zelda so I'm glad we're going to this one."

Japan looked up to see America smiling like the cheerful idiot he was. Japan laughed lightly, and then nodded at him.

"You'll enjoy it, America-kun. Trust me."

"Sure, why not, dude!"

**Next time: A Legend of Zelda panel! Yay! :D **

_**I realized that I haven't put that ^ in here for a while… anyway! Sorry about the LoZ stuff- it's my latest obsession. ^^ I'm also writing a fanfic for that, so if you're interested, please check it out! And yes, Japan is a Sherlockian. Oh dear me, I need season three… ehehehe, that rhymes.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter- Thanks so much for reading! And good luck with those who have started school- may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**And you know they will be if you study and do your work! XD ta-ta!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan, or any anime/manga/fandom used in this story. I own only original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions**

America walked into the panel knowing a little of what to expect- talking, showing clips, stuff like that. He was so glad that Japan had taken him to that panel, since it really helped him a lot!

Sitting down close to the front, America observed as the fans flooded the room. Legend of Zelda cosplayers came in left and right, along with other fans of the franchise. All were chatting happily, glad that all that waiting in line (and the hurt in their feet!) paid off. They had a couple of minutes to spare, so America started a conversation with Japan about the Nintendo game. After about five minutes of talking, the younger nation was pretty sure that he knew more about Legend of Zelda than anyone else in the room. Besides his best friend, of course.

Soon after that, it began, and all the excited con-goers, men and women, children and adults, settled down for a good panel about their absolute favorite video game series of all time.

A pretty, young woman stepped up the front of the room, gaining the attention of the seated members. "Hello, everyone, welcome to the Legend Of Zelda fan panel!" she paused momentarily for the cheers to die down, than began again. "We're excited to see so many people here today! We weren't expecting so many, and are glad you decided to attend. Now, let's get started!"

America grinned at Japan, who was smiling. He was just as excited as his young nation friend, since he was a huge fan of Legend of Zelda since it began. He had collected years of merchandise, and still owned all the original games and consoles- in fact, he owned _two_ copies of everything! (Japan wasn't ready to tell that to America just yet. He probably wouldn't understand…unless he compared it to when America orders two hamburgers every time they go out to eat.)

Both boys focused on the host, who was simply explaining what Legend of Zelda was to the newbies, and also what it meant to fans. America was once again in awe of how much this meant to the people there. Video games, although immensely popular in his home, was considered "geeky" by society in general. Lots of kids were picked on because of their hobbies, but seeing how this simple game series had helped people in their lives and been a source of inspiration, it was really touching. America sneaked a peak at Japan. He looked content, happy to be in his bubble of obsession. Grinning, the blonde was again turned his focus to the panel.

"Once again, we are happy that you decided to attend. What we plan to do today is to show you an episode of the original cartoon series- don't whine like that, it was made for a reason- and then to invite some cosplayers up here, and to finish up with questions about the series and the famous timeline! Hopefully it will clear up anything you are curious about. Let's get started!" The host exclaimed, although her name was lost to poor America.

America leaned close to Japan and whispered, "psssssssttt, Japan- what's that timeline thingy-babobby?"

Japan whispered back, "The timeline explains the chronological order of the Legend of Zelda series. It's very useful in understanding the myths in the universe of the game."

"Myths?"

Before Japan could explain, however, the video clip was set up and the guests were ready to watch. The show started, and America watched with amusement. He didn't understand too much of it, but it looked sort of okay….

"Well exxxxxccccuuussse me, Princess."

At this, the entire panel started cracking up, including America. "What the hell, Japan, he's so weird. This is weird, dude," America told him with a goofy look on his face. "OH, dude, I should sooooo say this to England every time he annoys me! He'll be so mad!" America laughed heartily. Japan just rolled his eyes, knowing that America was right- England was going to be _very_ mad, _very_ soon, with that joke.

The episode soon ended, and the panel moved along.

"Did you enjoy that? "The young woman said to the crowd. In response, she got a loud reaction of laughs, groans, and the occasion "yes!"

"Well, I expected as much. Kudos to those who enjoyed it! The cartoon series was created in the 80s, and the Link in the show is based on the Link from the very first game, and some of the second. As you can tell, this Link is vastly different than the Link many of us would envision-

"Yeah, because he talks!"

That got a laugh out the crowd and the hosts. "Yes, Link is different simply because he talks. Kudos to you! But really, the cartoon series was pretty popular when it first aired. And, to clear up any rumors you may have, yes, a Legend of Zelda anime will be created!"

At this the crowd cheered loudly, including the two nations. This continued for a while before they quieted down. "We have received this information from a reliable source, so keep your eyes peeled for it!" the young woman said with a laugh.

"Next up we have the timeline! This was revealed with the release of the Bible of Legend of Zelda, Hyrule Historia! For the time being, this book is only available in Japan, but rumor has it that it'll come out in the U.S. soon!" At that the crowd cheered, eager to have the book in their possession.

The host went on to explain the timeline, but America only understood a bit of it. Seemed to be very confusing, but he didn't mind. Soon after that, it was time for a small cosplay show, using the people in the panel. A couple of Links, one Sheik, and a Malon were up at the front, showing off their awesomely made cosplays and poses. Soon afterwards, though, the fun ended, and it was time to leave.

"That was really cool, Japan! Now I really want to go and play the games again!"

Japan just nodded, having fun but the tiniest bit tired. Before he could help himself, he was yawning. America noticed, and promptly yawned himself.

"Yo, dude, what to grab a bite to eat, then take a break at the hotel? I don't mind, you know."

Japan just nodded at America's suggestion. Truth be told, that sounded heavenly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Dude I'm friggin starving!"

Japan just shook his head as he watched America run, once again, in the wrong direction without him.

**NEXT TIME: Japan and America take a break in the hotel, when America comes up with an idea for something they should do.**

_**Hello again, dear readers! I am back with another chapter to this story! ^^ Question: do you enjoy it when I freely write before the chapter, or after? I want to do what my readers think is best. Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs, and follows! :D you guys are awesome! The next chapter might take some time (school is so busy right now, plus I made a role in the school play) but I promise I will finish this! Hopefully before the end of the year. Thanks for reading, everyone! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America and Japan were once again flopped on their hotel beds. It was now well into the afternoon, and they were quietly munching on McDonald's hamburgers. Every once in a while, they would engage in convention conversation, but it was mostly spent in silence. After they were done, Japan put in one of the anime DVDs that he had purchased into the hotel's DVD player, as America had requested. Japan, though, had decided to take a small nap. The next panel they wanted to go to wasn't for another hour and half, unless they wanted to go to one, but if they didn't even interest Japan, he knew they wouldn't interest his young friend.

Soon America was transfixed in the ninja arts of _Nabari no Ou_, recognizing some characters from previous cosplayers. Which got him to thinking…. Japan said he wasn't read for crossplaying… but not cosplaying. As far as he knew, Japan didn't have any cosplays with him….

America decided to let his inner ninja out and check the hotel's closet for any cosplays Japan might have. He proceeded with caution around the bed his friend was napping on, and stealthy did a roll to the closet. And by stealthy, the author means that America rolled right into the desk in the room and knocked over a lamp. Naturally, it resulted in a lot of noise- mostly America's whines of pain. But raising his head slightly, America breathed a sigh of relief to see that Japan was still sleeping. He put the thankfully unbroken lamp back on the desk, and decided just to tiptoe to the closet.

Looking around, America saw nothing out of the ordinary. He did see one of Japan's kimonos, but it didn't look to be any anime characters. It was just one of his normal ones. America grinned, happy to find that Japan _didn't_ have any cosplays with him. It would make his plan work out perfectly!

Japan woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed. He noticed America taking his own nap, and decided to not disturb him. In the meantime, Japan cleaned up their mess around the room, as well as putting their purchases all in one easy-to-remember location. He decided the closet was best, since they had most of their belonging there to begin with. He had just put everything in the corner of the tiny room when he noticed something- two packages that _weren't _there before. He tried recalling if America had made any other purchases without him knowing, but how could he have? He had been rambling in excited and didn't leave his side in the dealer's room. So what were these…?

Japan was about to reach to grab them when he heard a scream and saw America lung for him out the corner of his eye.

"JAPAN!"

Arms clasped firmly around him, Japan felt as though he and America fell in a very slow motion. Japan could do nothing on the ground but stare dully at America.

"Japan! We're late!"

"Nani?"

"The panel, that Puella Magi Madoka Magica panel! The one you said we would go to! We only have 15 minutes left!"

Japan managed to push America off of him, and checked the time on the digital clock as America laid on the floor like a chibi. He was annoyed to see that America was right. They were late.

"Hurry, America-kun, or we'll be even more late."

"Dude, I'm already ready! I got your messenger bag and everything! Just put on your shoes!"

Seeing that America did indeed have his bag, japan quickly grabbed his phone, hotel card, and shoes. They were out the door in no time.

Rushing to the panel proved a bit of a challenge, but it was effective in making Japan forget anything he saw in the closet. Realizing he was safe for now, America let a sly grin come upon his face for half a second before continuing to run to the panel.

**NEXT TIME: America and Japan see some friends at the panel and get invited to some concerts and the biggest Friday event, the Electronic Dance! (A.k.a. Rave). Will Japan remember about those items in the closet? And what does America have to do with it? **

_**Thank you for reading! I completed this small chapter in the library, instead of doing my homework! But since it's raining pretty hard this weekend, I know I won't be going anywhere, so I'll do my homework then. Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs, and follows. You guys are awesome! Also, if anyone has a tumblr and wants to follow me, please do! I'm theOtakuActress over there as well. I always make a text post about my updates! ^^ Thanks once more for reading, dear readers!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

**\*3*/ ****Time Skip or Location change**

The two nations managed to arrive to the panel on time and get some good seats. The panel was going to be just about the characters, explaining all the official info about them and then getting some fan headcanons. America was excited, and so was Japan. The panel was about to start when America was tapped on the shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Feliks?! Toris?!"

"Yeah, you guys! This is, like, awesome to see you!"

Poland and Lithuania were cosplaying- as Madoka and Saki. Poland looked at ease with his schoolgirl version, while Lithuania looked as if he wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you liked anime… did you, japan?" America questioned, glancing at his friend to his left. Japan just shook his head, as he was focused currently on how Poland managed to dye his hair the _exact _shade as Madoka's.

"Just this one! It's, like, the best and plus it's perfectly okay for me to dress like this! Don't I look great?"

America nodded, surprised by how precise he looked like Madoka. He was going to engage in more conversation, when the panel started. He faced forward, eager to engage in "fandom madness," as he had heard some con-goers say earlier that day, when he noticed something about the hosts.

"Hey, Japan, doesn't that look like Misa?"

\*3*/

"That was awesome, Japan! Oh, I need to watch this show now! Those girls are awesome!" America babbled as he and Japan exited the panel. They had just said their goodbyes to Feliks and Toris, and discretely wished Toris good luck.

"I have the DVDs, America-kun, if you would like to borrow them."

"Oh, really, dude? That would rock! Thanks!"

America was all grins for the remainder of the afternoon. The two had gone to a couple of more panels, but nothing as exciting as the previous ones in the day. Soon it was thirty minutes to ten, and they had a very important place to be.

_~Flashback~_

"_You mean, they have actual concerts here?!"_

_Misa laughed at Alfred's shocked expression. "Yeah, silly! The people they booked this year are supposed to be good, too. And after the two shows is the rave! Want to join us?"_

_America turned to Japan, a tiny plea in his ocean blue eyes. Japan nodded, eager himself to see how the events would be like. America gave a little "whoop!" while A.U. Productions laughed. All four of them were there, as they had been the ones to host the panel. Misa, Cinda, and Tali were dressed as the magical girls Madoka, Homura and Mami. Danny was dressed in a one piece pajama-like Kyuubi outfit. _

"_Oh, one more thing, dudes- you know about the rave, right?"_

_America immediately adopted a blank look on his face, causing the production crew to burst into giggles._

"_I think was Misa is trying to say is that there's an Electronic Dance at midnight, that you guys should go to with us as well!" That time it was Danny who spoke._

_America once more turned to Japan, who nodded again. Another "whoop!" was the result. The next few minutes were spent exchanging phone numbers and location details. Soon, though, the room needed to be rearranged for the next panel, so they all had to say their goodbyes. _

_~end of flashback~_

Our two nations were waiting outside one of the ballrooms of the hotel, waiting on the arrival of the A.U. Productions crew. They didn't have to wait long, though, as all four arrived just minutes after them. All were dressed in bright and colorful clothing, but nothing that looks tacky. America was a bit jealous of how good the crew was at cosplaying, or in this case just pulling off unique outfits.

"Hey, dudes, you guys ready?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

America and Misa took the lead, entering the ballroom and flashing the staff members their badges as the rest of the crew laughed and Japan just shook his head. They followed into the large, dark room moderately filled with people. America and Misa let their friends choose where to stand for the concerts, and fell a little bit behind them as they all made their way to the front.

"So, did you get them?"

"Yep. Tali and Danny had _exactly_ what I needed."

"You're planning for tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"And you know exactly how to get him to do it, right?"

"Yep, it's foolproof."

Misa grinned slyly at America. "Good luck, dude."

America grinned back at her.

"You got it."

**NEXT TIME: Concerts! Raves! America is Doctor Fun Times! But what's this? A plan concocted by Misa and Alfred? What's he got up his sleeve? Find out in the next update!**

_**Here's the newest one! Thanks for reading, as well as the reviews. You guys are amazing! ^^ Tomorrow it's back to homework and rehearsals, stress and more stress. So I decided to write another chapter, since I'm not sure about this week's schedule. Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. I also do not own anything to do with the performers mentioned in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

The first show was the performance of one Kieran Strange, a British Pop Artist. Both America and Japan immediately fell in love with her music. As she performed, our nations and their friends all danced and jumped and laughed. Cinda was in charge of pictures, while Tali and Danny were thinking back to tomorrow's _plan_. Japan caught them staring at him a good number of times, but each time they just laughed and looked away. Japan was briefly reminded of those items in the closet, but when he tried to ask America about it he hugged him like a bear, effectively freaking Japan out for a couple of minutes. When he was calm again, he couldn't remember what he even asked America.

America was cool with that.

All the con-goers had a lovely time at Kieran's performance, but soon enough it was time for her to wrap up the show. At the end of it, she came down to the dance floor, and hugged and took pictures with her fans. America was ecstatic to see that Cinda had taken an awesome picture of him, Kieran, and Japan.

A small while after Kieran left, the production crew and our nations were sitting around, getting to know some of the con-goers. Misa was selflessly promoting their cosplay videos, while Cinda jotted down notes that guests suggested. Tali and Danny were asking about other's cosplay, while America and Japan were transfixed with watching an uncomfortable con guest eat a Choco-coronet. America because he was concerned about what the dude was going to do with the chocolate spilling out on the other side and Japan simply because he wanted one. Of all the snacks that he had brought, he did not think to bring a Choco-coronet. It lasted like this until the next show was about to start. The performance this time was a band by the name of The Slants.

The Slants' performance lasted longer than Kieran, and was filled with screaming and jumping and overall madness. All of the guests were having a blast, and the band even came back out when they began to ask for an encore! America was impressed, and having a great time. Even Japan was rocking out! America wasn't going to let Japan forget about that.

The concerts ended on a good note, and the gang got ready to wait for the big event- the Electronic Dance!

"So, it's just basically a rave, right?"

America and the crew were sitting on the couches that the hotel had on that floor, waiting for it to be midnight. All six people were currently devouring a large pizza from downstairs.

Misa nodded, since her mouth was full of gooey cheese and she didn't want to appear like a pig.

"Cool! I've been to a couple, but all the drugs kind of made it uncomfortable. At least for me."

Danny spoke up this time," Oh, yeah, we know what you mean. That's why we like these con ones so much- it just makes things better for all of us."

Not much else was said until after the pizza was eaten. Bellies full, Tali told the group that they still had an hour and a half left to go.

"So, what should we do until then?"

Japan quickly looked at his phone, and noticed that a certain panel was about to start, when suddenly he remembered his closet dilemma. A plan was prepared in his head, and he knew how to execute it.

"An Asian Horror panel is about to start."

America adopted a look of pure terror while the production crew all had grins.

"Dudes, we need to go! Cinda and I went to one last year- it was so cool! Plus it was an awesome way to pass the time while waiting for midnight." Misa told them.

America laughed weakly before excusing himself to talk to Japan.

"Japan! I don't want to go to that!"

"But America-kun, I thought you were the hero, and the hero has to watch those things."

"Dude, I am the hero! But I just watched a scary movie the other day and man was it scary! Please, Japan, I don't want to go!"

Japan didn't show it, but on the inside he was grinning. Time to put his plan into action.

"You know, America-kun, I saw something in the closet today… but we had to leave before I could check it out. You wouldn't happen to know what it is, would you?"

America blinked a couple times trying to process what his best friend had just said. Then it dawned on him- _the stuff!_

Despite his panicky inner self, America remained calm and collective on the outside.

"I don't know, Japan. I haven't seen anything, and you already know about everything I bought, since you were, you know, right next to me at the time. Maybe you were just seeing stuff? You _had_ just woken up, after all. "

Dammit, why did America have to go and be a good actor on him? Normally America just panics about situations like this, Japan would know! England had told him! Well, if that's how he wanted to play, then fine!

"Oh, I guess it might've been me. I was simply curious. But to answer your earliest complaint, no, I believe it best that we go to the panel. It might do you some good."

America went a little pale at this, and Japan hoped that he would reconsider telling him about what was in their hotel room. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it involved him, so he had a right to know!

"O-okay, Japan, if you think so. I'll go with you guys."

The two walked back to the crew, who were waiting patiently.

"We've decided to go. Misa-chan, if you would escort us to our destination?"

"Sure thing, dudes!"

All of them walked to the end of the same floor, which thankfully the rave was located on too. They didn't have to wait that long, seeing as how they were practically the first ones in line. Shortly it was time for them to go in. Japan whispered to America once more if he was sure that he wanted to go in. japan really wanted to know what America was up too (because he knew he was up to something) but he did want America to be okay. His friend just shook his head, and they went inside.

All of them managed to get an entire row to themselves, which suited them just fine. As soon as the room was filled, the hosts entered and began.

"Hey guys, welcome to the Asian Horror Panel! We are your hosts, and we hope you enjoy this little shindig. Did anyone bring the salt?"

Luckily both America and Japan understood this reference, as did almost everyone in the panel. Some of them even had _actual_ salt!

America turned and whispered in Japan's ear, "I'm glad that people here like Supernatural. I'm part of that fandom, and I didn't even know it!"

They both laughed briefly before the panel really started. The first thing they did was talk about different movies that people had seen that fit the genre. America didn't have any to share, but japan was full of movie knowledge and trivia. The second part was watching some clips picked out from the hosts favorite movies. This lead to America being firmly attached to japan with his arms while japan vaguely regretted mentioning this. Looking to his left, Japan caught Cinda's eye, and noticed that Misa was attached to her just like America was to him. They silently wished each other good luck.

After some clips were shown and America was on the verge of screaming in the panel, Tali checked her phone and noticed that they had ten minutes till midnight. As silently as they could, they all left the panel.

"Oh, look, those people are leaving! Bye guys, we'll miss you! Hope you enjoyed!"

So much for silent, the entire panel as filled with goodbyes and pleas of "please stay!" they all laughed and voiced their enjoyment of the panel before leaving.

"Damn. I've never seen that happen, except for fan fiction."

They all laughed at Danny's joke. They traveled the short journey to the ever-growing Rave line. Once there, Danny and Misa got into a heated discussion over their headcanons involving Castiel and Dean's relationship in Supernatural, while Tali watched. America and Japan were talking about Silent Hill to Cinda. It didn't take long for the people to be let in, and soon they were amongst the crowds jumping and dancing like lunatics. No one really cared, though.

America, Japan, and their friends danced upon the flashing lights and hypnotic sounds. America saw Japan do moves he'd never seen before, and he was pretty sure that he himself wasn't able to do the splits. Well he was now. The music was loud and blaring and the lights were bright. The few hours they were there were spent having tons of fun. Around 2 o'clock, they all decided they were tired, and retired to their respective hotel rooms.

Japan was out like a light the minute he crashed onto his bed. America, however, had some plans to take care of. He quickly glanced at his friend, making sure he was truly asleep. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he began his scheme.

**NEXT TIME: The readers finally learn what America's scheme is! How will Japan react to this? And what adventures does day two have? Tune in next time to find out!**

_**Thank you to all who have read so far! Finally, day two! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this, dear readers! Thanks for the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock! XD the next chapter should come within a week, if my homework and rehearsal schedule allows me to write (and update). Thanks once more for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

Japan awoke around 10 o'clock the next morning, still feeling tired but well rested. He gets up and stretches, before using the bathroom. Coming out with teeth brushed and business taken care of, he walked to his closet.

Only to find all of his clothes were gone.

He stood at his closet for a while, before calmly walking to the hotel dressers. They were also empty.

"America?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are all our clothes?"

"I don't-wait, what?"

"Our clothes. Where are our clothes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What time are we going to the con?"

Japan turned around to see America coming out of the bathroom in his superhero pajamas. He pointed to the empty closet, then to the open drawers.

"Did you hide them, America-kun?"

"Dude, I would never do that!"

The glared at each other for a second or too, before Japan gave up. He sighed, looking at the closet. He knew America had _something_ to do with the mysterious disappearance, but it was obvious that he was going to continue to hide it. Thinking back to America's first question, he was now faced with another dilemma. If they had no clothes, how were they to go to the con?

America sensed it was time to make his move. "Dude, what if this was a trick? Played by someone we met at the con?"

"You mean the production crew? I don't think they would do something like this…"

Suddenly a name popped into America's head, causing him to grin on the inside.

"No, dude, I'm talking about that Carlos dude. Maybe he did this to get back at us?"

America watched in silent glee as Japan bought his story. He was safe from blame-for now.

"I'll check under the beds, maybe he just put them there to freak us out."

America then proceeded to look underneath their beds. He checked his first, and of course found nothing. Next he looked under Japan's. He grins again as he "finds" something.

"Dude! What's this?"

Japan watched in confusion as America pulled out a package from-

The package!

"America! That's-"

"Oh my glob, dude! Guess what these are?!"

Japan couldn't say anything as America pulled the items out from the package. He could only watch dumbly as his best friend examined the objects.

America smiled at him. "Well, since our clothes _are _missing… I guess we'll just have to use these!"

**\*3*/**

Not even two minutes into the main part of the convention, our duo was bombarded with fans asking for pictures and poses. They couldn't believe how well their costumes looked on them, and seeing as how that fandom was the biggest of the summer, it wasn't hard to understand why people liked them so much.

"Japan, isn't this the coolest?!"

America practically shouted at his buddy as they made their way through the crowds, trying to get to the Artistically Unknown table. Our hero America was dressed up, of course, as the Marvel Avenger Captain America. Japan was a bit behind him, dressed up-complete with a wig and sunglasses- as the Marvel Avenger Hawkeye.

Japan just raised an eyebrow at his friend, who grinned. Japan knew America set this whole thing up- and honestly it didn't bother him. Now if only he had _told_ him in the first place… Japan was mostly mad at the fact that he had obsessed over this "mystery" for a long time yesterday, and it only turned out to be cosplays. Sighing, Japan quickly got rid of his slightly bad mood. It was actually pretty awesome to dress up as some Avengers; both of them had seen the movie together at midnight they day it came out, and loved it. America of course loved it, seeing as how he was all about comics and superheroes. Japan liked it because of its ties to the previous movies, and the performances by all the actors. America didn't know it, but Japan had a bit of a man-crush on Loki.

They reached the productions table, which was pretty busy. Japan noticed that Misa was dressed as Loki and Cinda as Bruce Banner. So they were in on it too…

Why was he not surprised?

They all greeted each other once the crowd died down around the table. Misa and Cinda were impressed, with both Alfred's and Kiku's costumes.

"You guys rock, just letting you know. Oh! I almost forgot- we have another friend for you to meet."

America and Japan perked up. Was there no one the crew didn't know? They had listened to their stories the day before and were pretty amazed by their social skills. Misa had said multiple times that they weren't very popular, and were all mostly introverted, expect with them. But it seemed to Alfred that at _this_ con, they were the talk of the town.

"Cool! Who is this person of who you speak of?"

"I'll walk you to their booth; that would be better than me trying to explain to you. Cinda, are you good here or should I go get the other guy?"

Cinda shook her head and lightly whispered that she would be fine. Misa walked to them from behind their table, which took a while because of the artist alley set up. In the meantime, Alfred was busy staring at some tall guys dressed in white body suits as well as black suits. He didn't understand why half the people who looked at them screamed and the other half hugged them. Maybe it was a new fandom?

"Yo, dudes! Sorry about that. You ready?" they turned around to see Misa walking towards them. Or rather, strutting. Almost everyone around them was awe struck.

"Yeah, we're ready! Let's go!"

Both America and Japan has been expecting a trip around the artist alley- so it surprised them immensely when they had only walked five feet before Misa shouted, "We're here!"

"What? The person is this close to your booth?!"

"I know, we were so disappointed. Since she's a part of the productions, too, we wanted her to be directly next to us, but no! Couldn't happen! Aw, well, it doesn't matter- here she is fellas!"

Japan and America glanced at the booth. It was decorated with black and white images, all looking to be dramatic poses from plays. Although everyone looked to be in cosplays….

"Welcome, Midgardians! I am Thor, and this is my location of earthly goods! I sell only the finest fiction of fans!"

Misa turned to her friends, winking at them before getting into character.

"Midgardian subjects, this is Thor, Prince of Asgard." Misa-Loki- said with malice in her-his- voice.

"I know we're trying to be in character and all, but I have to say that was amazing!"

"Hehe, thanks"

"You too, Thor!"

"Thanks dude, it's really hard to stay in character but it's also really fun! Oh and my name is Laura, by the way."

Laura had this smile on her face that made America's heart melt. She was a cutie!

"Oh, no, don't you even think about it Captain. Although he is a bumbling idiot, Thor is mine. And mine alone. "Misa stated in her Loki voice.

"Oh really?"

"So, Laura-chan, you sell fanfiction?" Japan asked the Thor cosplayer while Alfred and Misa had a stare down.

"Yes, these are ones that I managed to get a small publisher to make. A lot of them are from our production crew. I also have skits to sell."

"How does that work?"

"Well we give last minute entries for the cosplay contest to groups of people- they can rent out cosplays from Tali and Danny and get the skit idea from us. They perform, we get publicity and a couple of bucks, and typically our skits win. It's like royalties."

"I see. What an excellent idea."

"He he, thanks Hawkeye. You don't mind that I call you by your character, right?"

"Not at all, Thor-sama."

"Cool."

They looked to see Misa and Alfred still glaring at each other. Laura sighed before telling them, "Guys, you look ridiculous. Stop that. Let's go see if Tali and Danny are in their cosplays yet."

Misa slowly turned to glare at her Thor. She winked once, signaling her transition to "in character." (**A/N: Misa and Laura will be "Loki" and "Thor" until they become "OOC" again.)**

"I do what I want, Thor!"

The crowds around them quickly became silent, eager to see this little show. Thor, also winking, managed to squeeze through the small gap between his table and the little hat shop next to him. Once outside, he walked dramatically up to Loki and grabbed his shoulders.

"Not here! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

"I don't have it."

Loki made to say more when the crowd of Hiddlestoners around them started to bawl and coo simultaneously, effectively ending the performance. While the crowds of cosplayers were going crazy, the Avengers plus Loki made their way back to the AU productions table, not before Thor talked to his unnamed assistant to watch the booth.

After grabbing Dr. Banner and putting their unnamed assistant in charge of the booth, the Initiative plus their enemy made their way to the dealer's room. Or at the very least, they tried to, but were delayed because of many requests to have pictures taken and yaoi poses done. Hawkeye made to shield the Captain's eyes, which made the crowds go crazy and strengthen the many "90-year-old-virgin" headcanons regarding Steve. It also made the few but strong shippers of Hawkmerica scream in happiness. Many others were quickly pulled to the ship as well.

As soon as they were able to escape the grip of the fangirls, they made their way to Tali and Danny's booth. The found them quickly, as their booth was the biggest, and because they were dressed as Avengers as well. Tali was a rather stunning Black Widow, and Danny was an equally stunning Jotun!Loki. They greeted each other much like how their respective characters would before Tali and Danny gave authority over their shop to their two unnamed assistants. Loki told the group that they were to "leave this facility at once" because they "had better issues to attend to."

As they were walking out of the con, America tapped on Danny's shoulder. "Hey, I know we're supposed to be in character and whatnot, but how do I show that I don't want to be in character anymore?"

"Oh, that's easy. You just wink twice, or clear your throat if the others are looking at you."

"Thanks!"

"No prob dude."

The Avengers, plus their added Loki's, made their way to the big open area outside of the con. It was full of cosplayers, in all costumes and with props, and one even had the Captain's shield-

America's eyes lit up when he saw what they were at. Another photoshoot! One _he_ gets to be in!

"Oh man, Kiku- I mean, Agent Barton! Do you realize where we are?"

"Yeah, Cap. It's one of them geeky photoshoots, right?"

The entire group, plus some bystanders stopped what they were doing to look at Japan. His voice…

"Oh my globs, Kiku, you sound just like Jeremy Renner!" Misa shouted, momentarily breaking character but she didn't care. What he had said was the perfect impersonation!

Kiku blushed, pleased by her compliment. All around him people were giggling at what he had said, and cosplayers of Hawkeye seemed rather proud. He looked up to Alfred gazing at him with awe in his eyes.

"Ahem!"

The two turned to see Misa clearing her throat, signaling her end of being in character. The rest of the group relaxed as well. Misa smiled at the nations, and with a hint of pride, said, "Kiku, that truly was amazing. Do you do any other voices?"

"Yes, Misa-chan. It's more of a hobby of mine, but I enjoy voice acting."

The smile on Misa's face grew wider, as well as the ones on the production crew's. "Dude, that's amazing. I want to be a voice actress when I'm older, so maybe you can help me a bit?"

Kiku nodded. Misa gave a small whoop of happiness, making everyone around her laugh. "Also- we want to create an anime, based on Tali's comic."

America perked up at this. He had seen that particular comic at their table- the artwork looked amazing!

"Tali, you draw? You drew that one picture at the table? I think it had a whole bunch of characters on it, they looked like they were fighting-"

"Yes, yes! That's mine; it's a whole bunch of important characters. Did you like it?"

"Like it, more like loved it!"

"Oh, thank you!"

"No problem, Tali!"

America was pretty surprised by the talents these people had. Cosplaying, artwork, and acting- it was amazing! According to Danny, Cinda and Misa didn't draw all of what they were selling. But Misa had that "business" persona, and Cinda was hard working and efficient. Tali and Danny could sell and draw awesome things. And Laura was selling fanfiction! He was glad he got to know them.

"So when is this photoshoot going to start?" America asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you are participating in the Avengers photoshoot, please come to the center of the reserved area!"

"Does that answer your question, Alfred?"

"Yeah, Cinda. Thanks."

The photoshoot was similar to the Legend of Zelda one that America and Japan had visited the previous day. America was voted "Best Captain America" out of his group, much to his delight. Cinda was one of the few Dr. Banner's the photoshoot had, and Kiku as well with the Hawkeyes. Tali, on the other hand, had no problem mixing in with the multiple Natasha Romanoff's, and Danny and Misa were instantly liked in the Loki category. Laura was instantly popular in the Thor group as well. They took multiple pictures in different poses and even recorded some small interactions between characters ("I'm _so _making these into gifs!") They were all having loads of fun, when America remembered something.

"Hey, guys? Why don't well have an Iron Man?"

The group stopped what they were doing (random poses) to stare at him. Slowly Misa responded.

"I don't know why."

A small moment of awkwardness passed as they looked at the cosplayers around them. In the midst of the crowd they searched for any sign of a deep red and gold. They were rewarded with nothing.

"Dang, Alfred, you're right. Not only do _we _not have one, neither do these guys. I wonder why, I mean Iron Man is one of the most popular Marvel characters."

"Maybe the Iron Man cosplay was banned?" Laura asked.

"Why would it be banned?" America asked, confused.

"Well it's not impossible, I mean I've heard con stories of certain Dragon Ball Z cosplays that were banned because it was so damn popular. Maybe that's the case with Iron Man." She explained.

"Seems odd, but not unlikely," Danny chimed it.

"Well this is awkward…" Cinda whispered.

They stood there for a second, as if waiting for an Iron Man or a Tony Stark to appear.

"Okay, dudes, I don't think any cosplayer is going to show up now. Plus the photoshoot is about to end. Want to grab some lunch?"

Everyone nodded yes to the thought of some delicious food in their bellies. They decided to travel a while to the mall to eat at the food court. All of them had been walking (all except Danny, who was currently being carried piggy-back style by Misa) when suddenly screams of delight could be heard. They turned to see what the crowd was going crazy about. And there, it this midst of the excitement, he stood.

An Iron Man cosplayer!

Cosplayer would be too little a word to describe him. He was perfect- his armor was shining, bright red and gold. The arc reactor glowed, as well as his helmet. Pictures were snapping left and right, video cameras were rolling, and the crowd still hadn't died down. He posed and took pictures with excited youngsters, but the real fun started when he took off his helmet.

The crowd went wild- screams of "marry me!", "Have my babies!", and "I can't even!" were heard. The man looked _exactly like_ Robert Downey Jr.!

As the man glanced around, he was smirking. Everything, from that smirk to his facial hair looked like an exact replica of Tony Stark. Suddenly he turned to where the group was standing. From afar he saw America. The Tony Stark cosplayer grinned.

Finally, he found him.

**NEXT TIME**: **who is this amazing cosplayer? What does he have to do with America? And what will Japan do about it? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Hello again dear readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner- this chapter is way longer than what I thought it was going to be! XD also, rehearsals and studying and homework take up so much of my time. But thank you to all who read this! Your favorites, follows, and reviews are so amazing. Just like you guys :D I hope you enjoyed this- I'm hoping to finish this up this weekend, if not in the coming week. Any suggestions on what you would like to see? Thanks again for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any other legit anime/manga/fandom that is used in this story. All I own are original characters, story plot, and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America had seen the cosplayer look at him from afar, a strange look in his eyes. Being the oblivious idiot that he was, America didn't think about it too much. The crowd had gotten even bigger, and so had America's hunger.

"Come on, guys, let's go. I'm starving!"

The group had just finished up taking pictures of the cosplayer when he asked, so they agreed. All of them started to walk in the same direction they were going before when they were, yet again, interrupted.

"Hey, Capsicle!"

America turned around to see the cosplayer looking at him once again, only this time completely facing him. He didn't know why he was being called, but decided to go along with it. Plus, he thought role-playing was great.

"Is there something that you want, Stark?"

It seemed that the crowd grew in size, and soon cosplayers and con-goers alike were gathered around.

The Tony Stark cosplayer raised an eyebrow. Seemed like his challenge was accepted. Now to get close…

"Why does everyone ask that? I'm Tony Stark, I can just buy whatever it is I need."

"Oh, yes, that's right- what did you say you were again?"

"Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist. Also…"

"Yes?"

At first America was understanding what the cosplayer was saying, but now he was confused. Tony didn't add anything to that line, so what was this guy doing?

The cosplayer paused for effect before pulling out a card.

"…. Your new boyfriend."

The crowds of fangirls and guys went crazy at this point, and both America and Japan froze. Boyfriend? But….

"Back off, Stark!"

Gasps could be heard as Black Widow went in front of America, blocking him from the cosplayer. "You may not understand this, Stark- but the captain already has someone."

"Oh? And who would this be?"

This time it was Thor would went up. "The captain has feelings for the archer- a worthy pair, I do say."

If America and Japan hadn't still been frozen, they would've froze again. Cinda, seeing how Japan wasn't going to his friends rescue, gently pushed him toward the others. Out of his frozen shock, Japan quickly went through what he was going to say.

"Is that so, point break?"

"Yes, it is." Japan spoke up, using his props to make himself look more formidable.

The Stark cosplayer raised an eyebrow at him. Japan made sure to keep his "formidable" look, but on the inside he was nervous. He didn't like America that way, but he wasn't about to lose his best friend to _this_ guy.

"I would suggest you stop your advances, Stark. It's clear that the man out of time is taken."

Both America and Japan blushed at the accusations, but nonetheless were grateful that Misa spoke up.

The cosplayer looked from America to the other cosplayers surrounding him, and knew that he was beat.

"Fine, Reindeer games, whatever you say. Just remember Captain, Stark Tower is always opened for you."

With that, Iron man calmly walked away and the crowd went crazy. The group just stared at his retreating form before breaking character.

"Dudes! I think you just made Hawkmerica the biggest Avengers ship! Good for you."

Misa was grinning from ear to ear, along with the others. America and Japan both blushed before offering their thanks.

"Not a problem, dude- you helped us yesterday, and now we're even!"

Laughing, the once again began to make their way to go eat. The Artistically Unknown crew was ahead and goofing around, and America and Japan were lingering behind them.

The two walked in silence, both too embarrassed to say anything. It continued like this until they all were at the River Center Mall, waiting in line to order at Ihop.

"Look, Kiku, thanks for back there-"

"It's nothing America-kun."

The two glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ah, look at that. The lovebirds are staring into the depths of their souls!"

The group burst out in laughter as America and Japan looked at them, mortified. Almost completely in unison, they shouted back.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

**NEXT TIME: The group and our nations eat a meal before heading back to the con. What adventures await our two nations in the afternoon of their second day?**

_**Finally completed! I'm so sorry that this took forever- stupid dual enrollment and AP classes. They suck! Good news though- I have an abundant of roles in the play, and we have shows right before my birthday! XD I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's so short. If you have any suggestions for things Japan and America could do, please feel free to tell me! Until next time, dear readers! Thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any manga/anime/fandom mentioned in this story. I also do not own Nintendo. I own only the story itself, as well as any original characters and Artistically Unknown Productions. **

Sitting at a large table, the crew and our two nations indulged themselves in talk of the con and stuffed themselves with delicious pancakes. Laura and Japan were currently talking about different RPs they've done, while America was begging Cinda to do one with him (much to everyone's surprise.)

There lunchtime enjoyment went on until it was time for the crew to head back to their respective places of business. With promises to visit them tomorrow, they headed back to the con.

"So, Japan, what else do you want to do today? The cosplaying was the only thing I planned for." America told him.

"I figured it was."

"What does that mean?"

Japan laughed at America's appalled expression. But his young friend did have a point-

What were they going to do?

"Well, America-kun, how about I look at my tablet and check the schedule? Because I didn't have anything planned either."

"That's cool, dude. But I'm kind of full from lunch, so no big events, okay?"

"So a panel, then?"

"Sounds good to me," America said to him, grinning.

Japan quickly checked his tablet while America played with his mini-shield (the big one was a rental from Tali and Danny.) Seeing that there was a Fullmetal Alchemist Panel soon, Japan decided to take him to that one.

"America-kun, have you ever seen an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist?"

America froze; his face looking very similar to that of an anime character caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Or in this case, a comic book cosplayer playing with his mini-shield. Japan tried to ignore the strong urge to giggle, but if proved too much for him. America glared at him, blushing furiously.

"Oh my gosh, look at those two! They are just perfect!"

Both of them looked surprised at the fangirl that pointed them out. Almost like meerkats, fangirls popped up left and right to see the action. In near-perfect unison, they all started squealing. The two friends took that as their cue to leave quickly.

Running out of the food court and into the hot Texas sun, our two nations quickly traveled back to the con. Once there, the two sat a bench and allowed themselves to be cooled by the air conditioners. Just as they were about to head off was when America received a text from Misa.

_Alfred! Guess what I just found out!_

Curious, America showed Japan the text. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm afraid that nothing comes to mind. What about you?"

America just shrugged, then texted her back. A minute passed before she sent another message.

_You know the Iron Man cosplayer from earlier? Well it turns out that he's the REAL stunt double for Robert Downey Jr. in the movies! Isn't that insane?_

America was caught off-guard by that. No wonder he looked so much like the real thing! He showed Japan the text and quickly sent her a message of his surprise.

_It's super cool. We don't know why he's here, though. Or why he hit on you. ;)_

Our hero blushed furiously when he read that. Japan would have snickered, but he was still feeling angry with the man who tried to take his best friend away. Instead, he sighed. America texted back words of denial, much to Misa's amusement (though they didn't know that).

_Yeah sure whatever. Talk to you later, dude!_

America rolled his eyes at her and put his phone back in his pocket. "Now that _that's_ done, ready to go Japan?"

Japan nodded and led America to the hotel where most of the panels were held. While on their way there, America realized that he never did learn what panel they were going to.

"What panel is this for again, Japan?"

"It's for Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I haven't seen that yet."

"I figured, America-kun. Don't worry; it's just a panel about cosplayers answering questions in character. Ones like these are fairly popular at conventions."

"Cool, so I don't really have to know anything about the anime itself?"

"Not really."

"Sweet."

By this time the two were already in line. They waited just the usual amount of time for panels before going in.

The two nations spent an hour in the panel. All of the hosts (there were many) were dressed up in elaborate cosplays. There was an Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Envy, and several others. Throughout the panel, characters would argue, flirt, or have mock-battles. America was amazed by how much they were able to stay in character, even when they requested scenarios from the audience. America was also amazed by the imagination of the audience- he never would've thought of some of the things they suggested! He was beginning to think that they were a tiny bit crazy.

But he didn't think there was anything wrong with that!

After the panel, Japan and America headed off to the main building of the convention. "Yo, Japan, what's next?" America asked whist sipping from a soda that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere.

Japan stared at the soda for a second before he realized that America spoke to him. "Well, the next panel that would interest both you and me isn't for a good number of hours, so I thought we could go play some video games in the meantime."

America's eyes lit up at the mention of video games, and he quickly finished his soda and threw it away in a nearby trash can. He let Japan lead him to the video game room, and was entirely surprised to see how big the area was. It was filled with TVs and game consoles, and lines at every one.

"Hey, Japan, are we going to be able to actually play? There are a lot of people here." America voiced his worries.

"Not to worry, America-kun- We're going to do something else," Japan said.

America just shrugged and followed his friend to their combined destination. He led him to the back of the room, towards an ancient-looking Nintendo 64. To America's surprise, there were no people around at all.

"Hey, Japan, what's the deal with this? Why is no one here?" America asked him.

Japan was busy setting up the game console when America asked his question. He grinned, almost evilly, but America couldn't see it. _It's time for some revenge. _

"This, America-kun, is the infamous 'Creepypasta' Nintendo 64. It's a Nintendo that transforms any games into hacked, creepy versions."

America gulped in fright upon learning of the Nintendo's origin. He wasn't a fan of scary things, even though he was the hero! He studied the game console, but found nothing wrong with it, at least visually.

Somehow he got the feeling that this was revenge for the cosplaying.

"Yeah, um, Japan? This is all cool and everything, but I don't really feel like playing video games right now. How about we go back to the hotel and watch some anime?" America asked him, trying hard not to show how scared he was of the Creepypasta games that they were about to use.

Japan looked at America with innocent confusion, but on the inside he knew exactly what he was doing. "But, America-kun, it'll be fun! And you were just so excited about playing… are you sure? You're not scared, are you?"

Japan really laid on the "innocent" act thick; He knew America wouldn't be able to resist him.

America was still unsure, but he didn't want to appear less than the hero he was. But he already had to go to a panel about scary things the day before….

"I'm still skeptical …"

Japan realized that if he didn't say anything fast, he was never going to have his revenge. He enhanced his act, and went in for the kill.

"But America-kun, you're the hero!"

There it was. America's moral boosted and he knew he couldn't leave this challenge. America grew more confident, and Japan knew that everything was falling into place. He smiled at his friend, and held out a game to play.

"Great, America-kun! How about we start with this one?"

In his hand was a copy of Mario Kart, the second in the series, for the 64 console. America perked up at the site of the cartridge. It was a game that he had often played- so there shouldn't be too much to worry about.

Right?

Japan blew on the game, bringing memories back to America. He really missed those gaming days. Sometimes he wishes that games would continue to come out on the console. As he was stuck in nostalgia la-la-land, Japan has already set up the game and the controllers. America was pulled out of his thoughts of years past when he heard the traditional starting music of the game. He grinned, becoming eager to play again. He had forgotten what the device was supposed to do to the game.

Japan passed America a controller, and they choose their characters. Mario for America, Toad for Japan. They choose a stage (Star) and began.

The graphics did not seem any different than any other Mario Kart games, at least for a little bit. But as America advanced towards first place, he noticed a change in the sound. Sadistic noises could be heard, like a cruel laugh or a sob. The course slowly began to change colors, going from a colorful screen to one that was darker. By now America was beginning to become scared. He quickly glanced at Japan only to find him engrossed in the game and seemingly unaffected by the changes. America focused back to the game. He noticed that it was mostly back to normal, except for a few glitches here and there.

Until he got an item.

In America's earlier musings, he had slipped into last place. And everyone knows that last place receives the infamous blue shell. Japan was currently first and America couldn't help but let his competitive side show. He eagerly let go of the shell and watched as it hit Japan's character. But just as it hit, an ear-piercing scream was heard, and America jumped violently. Even Japan jumped a tiny bit.

America saw as the screen completely glitched; color was lost and replaced by black and white, and a few spots that seemed like red, the characters no longer resembled themselves. They looked like zombies, deprived of everything. America saw in horror as Peach began to cry and the track become filled with weird, monster-like images. By this time even Japan had stopped playing, surprised by how real the game felt. They both watched as the game played on by itself, with characters occasionally screaming or crying. The game became worse when Yoshi was hit by a red shell. He exploded and crashed, but did not start moving again. Instead he laid there and cried as all the other characters passed him. By now it was the final lap, and Luigi was in the lead. The two nations watched as the character crossed the finish line only to jump in fear as Luigi turned and faced them at the last second. His eyes were black, and his mouth moved but only static could be heard. Before any of the other racers could pass the line, the screen glitched once more. Peach's sobs increased and a scream of horror could be heard by Luigi. The screen glitched again, and suddenly they were staring at the starting screen. The color had returned and the players looked like themselves again.

And that's when America fainted.

**NEXT TIME: uh-oh, America's down for the count. What are the two to do next? And what's this about cute little sisters? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Hello again my dear readers! Sorry for the delay- we had our performance for my school's musical, and it was splendid! Shortly after that was my birthday, and the day after that was Halloween! Both of which were lovely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, dear readers! I do have to say, though, that this story is coming to an end soon. I love writing it, but as sad as it is, conventions have to end. It may take a while for me to update again, because I'm doing NaNoWriMo. ^^ Hopefully I'll be able to balance schoolwork, fanfic writing, novel writing and plays. Wish me luck!**_

_**Thanks again for reading, dear readers!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any manga/anime/fandom mentioned in this story. I own only the story itself, as well as any original characters and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

America was currently lying on his hotel bed, passed out from his ordeal earlier. Japan had not predicted that kind of reaction from America, and he felt guilty about it. It was still about two hours from the panel they wanted to go to, so Japan decided to let America rest while he surfed the web on his tablet. Japan wanted to do something for his young friend, since it was completely his fault for America's….predicament. Soon Japan found something to do that he knew America would just love, and set out to create a plan for the rest of their Saturday.

About an hour later, America awoke, feeling great. He didn't know how he got to the hotel room, and he spent a few minutes wondering what had happened. Then it hit him-

The video game!

Alfred was currently a jumbled mess of emotions- fear, anger, relief- and was about to freak out when Japan noticed that he was awake. He very quickly handed him a cold Pepsi and a chocolate brownie.

"Here, America-kun, have this! It will soothe you. There, there you go. Are you feeling better, America-kun?" Japan asked worriedly. The younger nation was currently munching on the brownie and taking deep breathes, and then chugged on the soda. He finished his snack, now calm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Japan. I don't really understand anything, but I'm fine. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, America-kun. I didn't think the game would be so scary as to make you faint. Even I had chills."

"Oh, I remember now. That's really embarrassing. Did anyone see?"

"Of course people saw. How do you think I got you up here?"

"I don't know, maybe you're secretly a super strong hero or something."

"I doubt it. But anyway, I apologize for scaring you." Japan finished his confession with a traditional bow.

America grinned before tackling Japan into a hug. "Dude, I can't stay mad at you! You're too awesome!"

Japan sighed at his friend's antics, but was pleased to find that he forgave him.

A few minutes later, both America and Japan were dressed in normal clothes again. It was nearing the time for the panel, so the two decided to go ahead and chill wherever it was to be held. The made it to the panel room in plenty of time. Japan was going to recommend playing a 3DS game to pass the time (since they both had one) but his mind wandered back to earlier that afternoon, and he decided against it. Instead the two talked about various fandoms- or rather, America asked and Japan gave him information. The result was that America was a bit more informed- but also he wanted to look into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Japan wasn't even sure how they got to that topic, but whatever…

Because of their avid conversation, the wait for the panel wasn't torturous and they were one of the first ones inside. They sat at the front, and patiently waited for the room to fill.

"I really like all the panels we've been to, Japan. All of them are so cool. What's this one for, again?" America asked as he observed a sweet little girl dressed in an elaborate black dress and kitty ears sit with her mother and father.

"It's a panel for the anime ore no imoto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai. "

"Oreimo- what?"

"That's it!"

"What's it?" America asked, confused.

"What you just said."

"What?"

"No, after that"

"Who?"

"No, America-kun."

"When?"

"America-kun-"

"Where?"

"If you don't-"

"Why?"

"I swear I will-"

"HOW?"

SMACK!

America's noggin was now in pain. A lot of pain. But he guessed he deserved it… But he didn't have that much time to think about it, because the panel was starting. Music played as the host's laptop was set up, and a young man dressed in a school uniform came to the front.

"Hello all, and welcome to the Oreimo panel!"

'So that's what it was,' America thought. The host went on to explain the nature of the show, and America was insanely interested. The host ended his synopsis and proceeded to begin showing the first episode. America immediately was hooked on it. After the episode was shown the hosts proceeded to talk about the different characters, and America absolutely loved Kirino. He didn't exactly understand the attraction to little sisters thing, but he didn't mind. The panel ended soon afterwards, much to America's disappointment.

"Dude, that was awesome! Do you have the DVDs? I really want to watch the rest of it!"

As America babbled on, Japan just shook his head. He was really glad that his friend was now so interested in anime, but did he have to talk his ear off?

After the panel the two went back to the lobby of the hotel where lots of cosplayers were and took pictures of the coolest ones there- which is to say almost all of them. Only a couple of cosplayers did not want their pictures taken, which America didn't understand at all. Those con-goers had _awesome _cosplays, why didn't they want to have their picture taken?

He thought about asking Japan, but he decided against it. He didn't really care about it, once he thought about it- the people _had _been a bit rude.

Once the two were done taking pictures, Japan suggested that the two of them go out to eat.

"Yeah, sure Japan! Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I was hoping to try some San Antonio cuisine. Do you have any suggestions?"

America grinned at his friend. He had been going to San Antonio for years; Of course he knew where to go!

"Well there are tons of places Japan. Do you want to go to the restaurant or take the food to go? Mexican, American, foreign, or a mix? What'll it be?" He asked Japan.

The older nation thought about it for a moment. No fast-food, definitely not. Did he want to eat at the restaurant? No, they could eat at the hotel while watching anime or playing games. Now what food did he want? Anything really, he wasn't that picky…

"I'll leave it up to you, America-kun. What do you usually crave when you come down here?"

America's eyes lit up at that. "I know the perfect place, Japan! Okay, how about this- you stay at the hotel and I'll get the fi-food! Does that sound good?"

Japan nodded and gave America some money from their food budget ("You always separate your food money from your con money! Always!" America recalled the girl stating at that first panel). They parted ways and Japan made his way to the room. In America's absence he put on one of the DVDs they bought.

Japan had only been waiting about half an hour when America came back, a large brown bag in his hands and a convenience store bag on his arm. The moment he walked in, Japan's senses were invaded by a wonderful smell- freshly cooked fried fish, subtle hints of lemon and what had to be golden fries. Japan couldn't wait to start eating.

America noticed that Japan looked hungry, and he knew it was the smell. No one he met so far could resist Rudy's Seafood. He placed the food on the table provided in the hotel and passed Japan his drink and started to open a package of plastic plates and forks.

"Sorry it took so long, Japan, I had to go all the way down to S. Flores. Rudy's had a bit of people, too. And after that I had to get the plates. I hope you like the food- I get it almost every time I come to SA." America told him while giving him a plate. Japan just nodded, eager to try the food. America could sense this so he quickly gave Japan a couple of huge pieces.

"I got a good deal on this- Rudy hasn't seen me in a while and loaded the meal up. Really awesome guy, Rudy." America told him fondly.

Once both of them had their plates set up, America waited for Japan to take the first bit. He watched a bit nervously, worrying that Japan might not like the food.

Japan took a bite and instantly his mouth was filled with the savory taste of delicious fried fish. The fish was perfect and left a wonderful aftertaste in his mouth. He ate slowly and savored every morsel of food, although he really wanted to gobble up the entire meal. Together the two finished the big meal while watching whatever anime DVD happened to be in the player. By the time they were done, neither of them had enough energy to go back to the con. Japan was worried that America would be a bit disappointed in their anticlimactic end to the second convention day, but upon questioning he found he couldn't have been more wrong. Despite not really doing anything that evening, America was still having a blast.

And he was cool with that.

**NEXT TIME: the third and final day of the convention has come! What will the nations do on their final day? Tune in next time to find out!**

_**This chapter is completed! I'm sorry this took so long, my dear readers, but life decided to be in the way. I was working on NaNoWriMo when guess what? Homework! Tests! Projects! So I will more than likely not make my goal. But I've decided to keep writing the story and post it here in the future. Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story, as well as the amazing reviews! I'm so glad to have all of you. The next chapter is probably going to be the last, so thank you to everyone who has been here along the way! I couldn't have done it without you! Thanks again, dear readers!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, San Japan or any manga/anime/fandom mentioned in this story. I own only the story itself, as well as any original characters and Artistically Unknown Productions.**

**\*3*/ - time skip.**

The dawn of the final day came too soon for the two nations. Sleepily the two got up out of bed and went about getting dressed and ready for the con. Japan was relieved to see that all of their clothes had been returned, probably in the dead of the night. On top of one of his boxes was a small note that read:

_We had a great time cosplaying yesterday. We should do it again soon!_

_~ Artistically Unknown Productions_

_P. S. Go ahead and keep the cosplays- a gift from us!_

Japan smiled as he read the tiny note. It was kind of the group to let them keep the costumes, although he had a feeling that America was going to ask to keep them anyway. Japan put the note in the box he found it upon and proceeded to get dressed. He was just getting his stuff for the con when America emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. They locked up the hotel room and made the journey to the con below.

Despite it being early in the morning, there were cosplayers left and right, all bustling to get somewhere. The only difference was that many of them had suitcases with them, getting their cars ready for the trips back to their homes. America became a little downhearted at this- it was his first ever con, he didn't want it to end! But he tried not to let that fact get to him too much.

"SO, Japan, what do you want to do? It's the last day, after all!" America stated in his loud voice.

Japan rolled his eyes at America, seeing through his little display. He knew his best friend was sad that the convention was ending. "You don't have to do that, America-kun. It's the last day, yes, but that doesn't mean we can't have more fun, right?"

America glanced at Japan and smiled sheepishly, knowing he was caught. "You got me, Japan. Well the one thing I know we absolutely have to do is say goodbye to the gang. But I mean, we don't have to do that for a while. How about we go watch some anime upstairs? I heard Tali talking about them yesterday." Japan nodded and they made their way back upstairs, though it took a long time- they kept stopping to take pictures of cosplayers.

Finally the to made it to the rooms. Almost all of them were filled, so the two decided to chill in the AMV room. They said in their for a long time, laughing at the comedic videos and becoming downhearted at the angsty ones. The two only left the AMV room when the Internet started to act up, ruining the quality of the videos or not even showing some of them.

"That was really cool, Japan! Do you think we could create one of those one of these days? It would be really fun!" America begged Japan as they walked to the main part of the convention. Japan nodded yes, simply because he had always wanted to create one with someone else. Don't get him wrong, he was great at creating AMVs- it just got boring doing it by himself.

America gave a little "whoop!" in celebration as they made it into the main part of the convention. They had decided to go ahead and do some last minute shopping and to say goodbye to the crew before they left. The two walked mostly in silence, stopping occasionally to take pictures.

The two leisurely walked along the artist alley, taking advantage of last-minute deals to buy buttons, key chains, posters, and the like. The two reached the Artistically Unknown table to find Misa and Cinda, dressed up similarly in black wigs and glasses, bored out of their minds.

"Hey, guys!" America greeted.

They both looked up from their bored postures and smiled. "Hey, dudes! If you're here to buy anything, sorry, you're outta luck. Everything is sold out!" Misa exclaimed.

"Hey, that's great! So what are you guys still doing here?" America asked.

This time it was Cinda that answered. "We're passing out business card to whoever wants them, as well as taking orders. A lot of people still want our products, so it's cool," she said.

The four of them chatted about random topics for a few minutes before America checked the time. It was 1 o'clock, and the con would be ending in a few hours. That also meant that things were going to start closing up.

"Well, we should leave you guys to clean up. We wanted to say that this was an amazing weekend, and you guys are totally cool and everything! We're so glad that we meet you all and became friends! We had a great time!" America told them as Japan nodded earnestly in agreement. The two girls just laughed and said their thanks.

"It was great, you too! Now you better head off to say goodbye to the others- all of them are in the dealer's room right now." Misa told them.

The two nations said goodbye once more before heading towards the dealer's room. As they watched their newest friends go, Misa was struck with an idea.

"Hey, Cinda, don't you think that Alfred and Kiku are just the perfect representations of their cultures?"

Cinda looked at Misa confused, silently asking for an explanation.

Misa began, "Well, look at it like this. Alfred is definitely American, and we know that Kiku is Japanese. If nations were real people, don't you think that America and Japan would look like them?"

Cinda thought on this and found that Misa was right. "That sounds really cool. Are you going to use that for anything?"

Misa thought for a minute. "Nah, but you know who does need an idea? Himaruya-kun does. Remember at school he was trying to find the perfect idea for a web comic? This could work for him."

Cinda agreed with Misa and they spend the next ten minutes working on plot ideas for the different nations of the world. The only thing that was troubling the two was a title for the work. As they contemplated this, the last three members of A.U. Productions were making their way over to the table, having already said their goodbyes to the two nations. Tali was the first to reach the table.

"Hey, guys! "

Misa was in the process of coming up with the perfect title. It was so close, so close…

"Uh, guys?"

Misa tried not to lose her thought process as she said hello to her friends. "Hey, Tali and- THAT'S IT!"

Everyone jumped at that. "Um, what's it, Misa?" Laura asked.

"HETALIA!"

After saying goodbye to all of the members of A.U., Japan and America decided to get some pizza at the hotel and eat as they watched cosplayers go to and fro. Slowly they finished off the delicious meal and decided to go back to the hotel. By now, it was time to go.

**\*3*/**

The car was loaded up with all of boy's possessions- their clothes, electronic devices, and their purchases from the con. Japan was just buckling up when America closed the trunk of the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door. They were silent for a few seconds before America turned to Japan. "Hey, Japan?" He asked.

"Yes, America-kun." Japan replied.

"I had an awesome time. Thanks again," America told him sincerely.

Japan smiled. "You're welcome, America-kun. It was nothing." With that, japan turned back to the manga he had been reading.

America started up the car, but before he started to drive he turned to Japan once again.

"Hey, Japan?"

"Hmm?" Japan looked up from his manga.

America grinned at him, his foot inches from the pedal.

"We're so coming back next year!"

_**And it is done! Thank you, dear readers, for sticking with me until the end! This is actually the first multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever finished! And I couldn't have done it without you guys, truly. Thanks again so much! I hope you will come back one day to read my stories.**_

_**Another thing- I'm going to Ikkicon with Cinda this year. Look for a Jane Crocker (me) and Jake English (Cinda). **____** Thanks, my dear readers!**_


End file.
